30 December 1998
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1998-12-30 ; Comments *(k) Discovered recently I had a complete tape of Peel's 1998 Christmas Special, the interview, new session and concert from New Order. No idea if everyone's got this already. And It's actually not that festive in content, but it's from this time of year, so thought it might help the mood... *(Ken Garner, The Peel Sessions, pg 239) New Order special (pre-recorded): interview, new studio session recorded 24/11, favourite records, and set recorded at Reading Festival 30/8 (1st TX In Concert Mon 30/11). *The atmosphere in the studio is relaxed and jovial with all four group members present and in high spirits. Peel has obviously established quite a rapport with New Order over the years, despite them being inactive as a group for some years now and only recently coming back together again to play live. *After Anarchy in the UK JP tells a story of how he went up to Derby to see the Sex Pistols only to find a hand-written note saying that the gig had been cancelled. This would have been on 04 December 1976.https://markosgigarchive.blog/tag/sex-pistols-derby-1976/ *The Source feat. Candy Staton track You Got the Love is the same song that would become a hit for Florence and the Machine in 2009. *After Sunday Morning JP recalls how he was introduced to Niko prior to an In Concert live performance in London which Peel was to introduce. Niko just walked away without saying a word to him. *New Order announce a box set compilation for the New Year entitled "Recycled", which might include some of the live Reading tracks. This was never issued. The Reading concert was eventually released on the 3 16 DVD in 2001. Planned albums by group member side projects (JP:"New Order related products") The Other Two (Gilbert and Morris) and Electronic (Sumner with Johnny Marr) would be released in 1999 as announced on the show. Peter Hook and David Potts would encounter difficulties with Monaco's second and final album, eventually released in 2000. *The group played a live show at Alexandra Palace on New Years Eve as announced although it would be their last until July 2001. Session *New Order #3 'New Order In Session', Strange Fruit SFRSCD128, 2004 Tracklisting *New Order: Blue Monday '98 Mix *Sex Pistols: Anarchy in the UK (Peter Hook's choice) *Source feat. Candi Staton: You Got The Love (Now Voyager Radio Mix) (Gillian Gilbert's choice) *DJ Shadow: Building Steam With a Grain of Salt (Stephen Morris' choice) *Neil Young: Cortez the Killer (LP - Zuma) (Bernard Sumner's choice) *New Order: Isolation (session) *Bob Marley & The Wailers: Redemption Song *Bobby Goldsboro: Summer (The First Time) (Peter Hook's choice) *New Order: Touched (session) (track formerly released as Touched By The Hand Of God) *Ennio Morricone: C'est Ma Faute (LP - Mon Nom Est Personne) (Bernard Sumner's choice) *Joy Division: New Dawn Fades (Gillian Gilbert's choice) *New Order: True Faith (session) (JP: "rockin' out on that one") *Steppenwolf: Born To Be Wild (LP - Rock Anthems Vol. 2) (Peter Hook's choice) *Me Phi Me: Keep It Goin' (LP - One) (Bernard Sumner's choice) *Velvet Underground: Sunday Morning (LP - Velvet Underground & Nico) (Stephen Morris' choice) - there is some inconclusive discussion about who sings lead vocals on the song. *New Order: Paradise (session) *New Order: Atmosphere (session) New Order live at the Reading Festival, 1998: ''- the 'f' word in Sumner's original spoken introduction is edited out.'' *New Order: Regret (live) *New Order: Heart & Soul (live) *New Order: Bizarre Love Triangle (live) *New Order: Blue Monday (live) File ;Name *Peel 1998-12-30a New Order special pt 1.mp3 *Peel 1998-12-30b New Order special pt 2.mp3 *1998-12-30.mp3 ;Length *1.00.21 *58.22 *1:57:47 ;Other * (k) Usual 320 kbps mp3, bit hissy, but ok. *Live at Reading, 1998-30-08 (full setlist from neworderonline.com) #Regret #Touched by the Hand of God #Isolation #Ceremony #Atmosphere #Heart & Soul #Love Will Tear Us Apart #Paradise #Confusion #Bizarre Love Triangle #True Faith #Temptation #Blue Monday (encore) #World In Motion (encore, featuring Keith Allen on vocals with Bernard) ;Available * https://soundcloud.com/greavesian/john-peel-30-december-1998 * Mooo Server Category:1998 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online